xtraversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tai(GeN/A)
"I've mastered the element of Fire: I can even burn water, and yet I still have to use an oven to bake a cake. Nobody's perfect." -Tai(GeN/A) Tai is a hero that has been reiterated and reincarnated a number of times. This particular Tai is GeN/A(Generation Non-Applicable), and is said by the Gods to be the final reiteration, but this is unconfirmed. Appearance Tai is a male of 19 years old with an average build with a toned muscular structure, standing at 6'0" even. He has brown hair, usually an unkempt undercut, and has amber/orange eyes. In his active form, his skin gets a shade darker and his hair catches fire, his eyes turning orange-ish red. Though he consistently changes clothing, his classic outfit consists of dark grey boots and fingerless gloves, slightly baggy beige pants, a grey top with beige trim, a red cloak, and his signature red headband. His other battle outfits are variants of this attire in both style and color pallete. Almost every outfit he wears sports his insignia on the back of his top. In the 2019 redesign his outfit changes and this new costume is set for Part 1.5 of the story. It features a grey one-piece suit with dark grey trim, especially on the sleeves and belt-like accessories on the hip. It also features ark gret fingerless gloves and boots. The same red headband is wrapped about his head, and a red cloak, about poncho length, sits about his neck and drapes down to his lower back. Personality Tai is initially duty-bound and serious, even when confessing that he feels that he has no real purpose or goal in life figured out. Though serious, he has a tendency to be more lax around friends, and will quip during battles or in pre-battle banter. In his more lax mood he is quite sarcastic and more easy-going than he would be during a mission or quest. In his Active Form, he becomes either overconfident or overcome with rage, and while he generally does not change persona in this form, it is worth mentioning that he acquires the metaphorical personality traits of an actual flame. Biography Since ancient times, for every modest force of evil(or good) that threatens the balance of the world, there somehow happens to be a hero with the name Tai or a variant of such that would rise to the occasion and stop them. Tai(GeN/A)(T/L Tetsuya in many cases, as this is speculated to be his actual name) was born to Divinia Nagara and "The Nyctophite", as almost every iteration of Tai is. Much like the others, The Nyctophite was absent for most of his young life, but after his birth, his mother Divinia fell ill, so much so that she had to recover in the depths of a volcano for almost seventeen years. From the moment she departed, he was sent to live with his aunt, Shaina Nagara, until he was around sixteen and began to adventure on his own. Before his adventure even began he had a run-in with a man with long green hair, picking up his weapon after the other dropped it. The man surprised beyond belief, he thanked Tai and bestowed upon him the element of Astral. It was later revealed that the man in question was named Black N. Noire, but whether it was the Aetherborn or the Aster is unknown. Starting his adventure was the discovery of his fire-type prowess, and how he was more adept than usual in the matter. Though his mother is the uncontested strongest fire-type entity in the world, boasting an infinite mana pool of the element and an exponentially high resistance to fire and an uncanny resistance to water, it would make sense that he would be at least proficient in the element. Departing from Harlot's Grove, his home, and leaving the care of his aunt Shaina, Tai set off across the province to harness and further experiment with the element of Fire. In the Innocence at the Stake arc, Tai was forced to use his abilities to rescue a baker's daughter from being baked by fanatical cultists. In doing so, the battle prompted him to make a difficult choice: either spare the town and allow the baker's daughter to die, or risk burning down the town in an effort to let the baker's daughter out alive. In the end of the arc, she took her own life, and this triggered the baker himself to attack both Tai and the cultists. After defeating the cultists, a funeral procession was held for the six year-old, and the baker swore to kill the hero who had failed. He was mysteriously assassinated a day later, the only thing at his death site was a black silhouette of where he lay. In the Valley of Tears arc, Tai was challenged to traverse the Valley of Tears by a priest. The Valley is a site of religious importance, and at the Valley's End is the Crater of Hope, where the Pond of Hope sits. The water in this pond was said to grant good fortune to all who drink it. Taking the opportunity, Tai made the pilgrimmage through the Valley, facing off against others who were also journeying and the creatures of the Valley. In this arc Tai meets Derrick Price(Deuce) and the two face off at the Crater of Hope. After their battle, the two become fast friends, not realizing that they are two of the legendary trio comprised of the Thunderbird, the Oni, and the Yeti. In the Immortal Sorceress arc, Tai seeks to further develop his abilities, seeking out an elderly sage by the name of Wheat. When he encounters her he learns that Wheat is just a child, but has lived for nearly five-hundred years thanks to consuming a specific life-extending plant that grows in the cavern under her home. With mastery of six elements, she resolves to teaching Tai more about the element of Fire through grueling training. It is here that Tai learns the attacks Flammenklinge and Fleurkanone, though it is noted that his proficiency in these attacks is at novice level: the first time Tai used Fleurkanone, he broke his wrist. In the Taiphoon arc, Tai happens upon a waterbottle from a vending machine. After uncapping it, he accidentally unseals the water demon Leviathyn, sealed away by a great warrior some few months ago. His plan for revenge involving flooding Gaila, Tai and Deuce team up to bring down the water demon released. After Tai is downed by a heavy Water-type attack, Deuce sees the world at stake and unlocks his Active Form, the Thunderbird. With this he is easily able to defeat Leviathyn. During a hiking trip, Tai and Deuce stumbled upon a girl trapped in a block of ice. Upon freeing her, the two were attacked by her incredible Ice magic. The girl, Cori Fraisier, had been frozen in the ice for 100 years, and now that she was free she was heavily confused. Being the final member of the legendary trio, Tai and Deuce befriend Cori and the three finish their hike. In the Sea of Stars arc, Tai takes it upon himself to rescue a friend whose name he actually does not know yet someone he is infatuated with from the Sea of Stars, believing her to be abducted. Almost immediately he encounters Batstien LaCroix, a butler who had died in the Sea of Stars and is now cursed to roam the Astral Plain for eternity. Warning him that he and the girl will share his fate if they were to die, Tai and Batstien travel across the seven colonies of the Sea. In the Flambaire colony, Tai finds the girl that he was looking for and learns that she did in fact intend to kill herself in the Sea but was ignorant to the penalty. After learning this she attacks him and nearly kills him, but Tai is saved by Batstien and the anonymous female is instead killed and is bound to the Sea of Stars. Tai, having failed, flees the sea through the Benthic Aster and returns to the Overworld. In Otherworld, a non-canon what-if story, Tai dies in his sleep and becomes a spirit. The short story is about him visiting the people he cares about and ultimately ascending to the next world after being at peace. He would later wake up in his bed, the whole saga having been a dream. In the Oni arc, Tai learns the origin of his exponential power and awakened form: the young man is a reincarnation of an Oni that had lived 10,000 years ago and looks much like him. He visits a Shaman that allows him to speak with this spirit from long ago, and the two exchange stories about their world to find that not much has really changed. Within the spiritual conversation, Tai learns much about the past and the Oni(named Oni, conveniently) and even more about himself. He is then visited by Akari Shizen, who mistakes him for a yokai and takes interest in him even after she is corrected. The two's fates become intertwined after she reveals that she has a knack for sensing Oni and Yokai. Learning that his mother was trapped in a volcano for some seventeen years, Tai sets off on a quest alone to rescue her. At the summit of Mount Antares in the land Antares he is attacked by a man that he cannot identify, and barely fends him off before diving into the lava and unsealing his mother from mount Antares. The two reuniting delivers an emotional scene ending with Divinia thankful that she hadn't spent her years in the volcano for naught, and spends her time alternating between Mount Antares and Tai's own home. In the InfiniTai War, the forces of Darkness gather and conspire to destroy the worlds and the guardians of Light within them, led by Nihiles the Destroyer. Combating them are four(later a myriad) Tai, who band together and fight to defeat the enemies put before them, each Tai battling a specific villain from their world. With this particular Tai having no real main villain, he is surprised to learn that he is battling against his mother, who is not evil but simply wanted an excuse to battle against him. It is revealed in this time that Black N. Noire(and one of his trainees, Wheat) were observing the battle. Upon Black learning that Nihiles had attacked his daughter he intervenes and puts an abrupt and rather quick end to the war by abducting Nihiles. This allows the other Tai to combine their energies and final attacks to create the Ultaimate Barrage, defeating their vilest foes a second time.